Just my luck
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa es la chica más afortunada del mundo donde todo le sale bien consigue un taxi rápidamente, siempre gana en los concursos, además de tener un excelente trabajo también tiene un buen puesto, pero que pasa cuando en una fiesta de antifaces besa a un desconocido. Su suerte y su vida darán un giro de 360 .


**Tú suerte, mi suerte**

**Mimi Tachikawa es la chica más afortunada del mundo donde todo le sale bien consigue un taxi rápidamente, siempre gana en los concursos, además de tener un excelente trabajo también tiene un buen puesto, pero que pasa cuando en una fiesta de antifaces besa a un desconocido. Su suerte y su vida darán un giro de 360°.**

**Digimon no me pertenece si fuera así Yamato, Takeru y Taichi estarían en mi habitación**

Era una tarde lluviosa donde una castaña de 22 años su cabello ondulado largo ojos color caramelo y un buen cuerpo y no muy alta sale de su departamento usando un abrigo blanco con su bolsa de mano.

-Hola Kenshi-saludo amablemente la castaña cuyo nombre era Mimi Tachikawa.

-Señorita Tachikawa va ser un poco difícil encontrar un taxi ¿no trae un paraguas? – pregunto preocupado.

-¿Tú cree que haga falta?-pregunto Mimi que por arte de magia dejaba de llover para asomarse el Sol

Kenshi ante esto se sorprendió y respondió: -creo que no-y volteo a ver a la castaña, donde ella le dedico una sonrisa amigable.

Mimi se subió al primer taxi que pasó por ahí y al subirse tuvo la suerte de encontrarse un billete. Tachikawa le dio las indicaciones al taxista de ah donde debía ir y que no tardará más de 4 minutos.

-Sí soñar no cuesta nada-le dijo el taxista donde al parecer ella no lo escucho ya que la castaña sacaba su celular para responder a una llamada que como era de esperarse gano.

-Ese fue el quinto verde-dijo el taxista para sí-la fuerza hoy está de nuestro lado-le dijo a un muñeco cabezón de Dark Vader.

Por otro lado estaba un castaño de 23 años con un gran pelo alborotado sus ojos eran color chocolate era alto de piel bronceada su nombre era Taichi Yagami

-Soy amo del Universo ser positivo da buenos resultados – se decía a sí mismo para darse confianza de que todo estaría bien para lo que iba a ser en un unos minutos.

Al parecer sus ánimos no dieron muy buenos resultados ya que cuando menos lo espero fue empapado por un taxi que pasaba rápidamente sin importarle lo peatones que se atravesarán en su camino. Taichi se limpió las gotas que le caían de la cara. Después de haberse limpiado volteó a una gran casa de donde salía un hombre gordo de traje donde desde lejos podía verse que era un hombre muy rico e importante este iba acompañado de su perro.

-Perfecto, saca a su cachorro a pasear-volviendo a recuperar la confianza.- ¿Cómo está Señor Arakawa? Quiero enseñarle a una grandiosa banda que está en la ciudad-practicando sus palabras al tiempo que sacaba el demo de la banda.

Sin darse cuenta el castaño piso un charco que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

-Perfecto –dijo sarcásticamente –oh una moneda-al parecer su día parecía mejorar lo cual no sucedió ya que al agacharse por la moneda se le rompieron los pantalones. Yagami se resignó y comenzó a seguir al señor Arakawa.

Llegando a su destino Mimi le pago al taxista, cuando llegó al elevador que la llevaría a su oficina estaba atacado de gente y tuvo que esperar a que otro llegará, su suerte fue rápida y buena ya que no solo el elevador llegó rápido y vacío sino también que un chico rubio de ojos grises casi azules esté era muy apuesto se subió en elevador. Cuando el joven subió la chica se sonrojo un poco.

-Bebe has-decía el Señor Arakawa a su perrito, el perrito hiso-hora de irnos.

Un policía los vio e indico que limpiará el regalito de su perro, el hombre obedeció y lo recogió con un billete de 100 dólares.

El joven Yagami seguía persiguiendo al señor Arakawa. En el basurero donde Arakawa había tirado los 100 dólares quien Taichi con una sonrisa los recogió al darse cuenta que el billete estaba lleno de caca de perro se limpió en un lago que estaba cerca del parque y al pararse chocó con una chica que iba corriendo. La chica pensaba que Taichi la estaba acosando lo golpeaba mientras el moreno se disculpaba. Su suerte ya no podía empeorar bueno en realidad sí, después de haberse librado de la chica se le habían bajado los pantalones, un policía le perseguía y cuando casi alcanzó al señor Arakawa su demo fue destruido por el auto del señor y el policía le alcanzó y esposaba sus manos en su espalda

-Oficial a la comisaría 36 ahí no son duros conmigo-pidió el moreno después de ser esposado.

-Lo prometes a las 6:00 – le recordó el rubio que se había subido con Mimi al elevador.

-Ok-agarrando la tarjeta que le daba el chico.-no lo vallas a olvidar.

Asomándose por la puerta del elevador-entonces a las 5:30.

-Si quieres-le dijo ya caminando.

El elevador que se cerró cuando Tachikawa llegó no podía abrirse por la cantidad de gente.

-¿Cómo estas Sora?-le pregunto la castaña a su amiga cuando iba entrando a la oficina.

-Y ¿ahora porque tan contenta? – pregunto Sora a Mimi por su gran sonrisa.

-Michael Smith iba en el elevador conmigo-contesto la castaña suspirando.

Sora Takenouchi era la mejor amiga de Mimi Tachikawa, Sora era pelirroja de ojos rubíes su piel era bronceada era un poco más alta que su amiga y a pesar de no tener la suerte de su amiga siempre le veía un lado positivo a las cosas y se preocupaba por los demás.

Mimi era muy amable con todos los trabajadores al igual que ellos lo eran con ella.

Otra de sus mejores amigas de nombre Miyaco Innoue de cabello largo color morado y ojos color miel tapados por unos anteojos. Se sorprendió al ver que su amiga Mimi tenía una cita con Michael Smith hijo de Andrew Smith dueño de toda una cadena de hoteles de cinco estrellas en Japón y Estado Unidos.

Las 3 chicas comenzaron hablar como de cuando los planetas se alienan se puede tener suerte o mala suerte, Mimi no creía en esas cosas, también de que la nueva canción de Sora fue rechazada.

Mimi tenía una cita con alguien muy importante así que se fue dejando a Sora y Miyaco solas.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-se preguntó a sí misma al no ver a nadie.

Los demás seguían atorados en el elevador.

El señor con el que Mimi tendría la junta no era nada más y nada menos que el señor Arakawa.

-¿Qué esperamos?-pregunto Souta Arakawa sentándose en la silla de la cabecera.

-Ya no deben de tardar-contesto la castaña.

-El señor Arakawa no espera a nadie-dijo furioso uno de sus asistentes.-Y ahora está muy enojado ¿verdad?-puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Souta.

-Sí estoy muy enojado – diciendo de una manera fría y sin saber si decía la verdad o mentía.

-Ya no deben de tardar, supongo-dijo Tachikawa no muy segura.

Las personas que debían llegar a la reunión aún seguían en el elevador.

Souta Arakawa ya desesperado de esperar golpeaba una pluma contra la mesa. Mimi se sentía nerviosa ante la mirada de Arakawa y se inventó que su último proyecto ya estaba siendo diseñado.

-Así-no creyéndole nada-sabes cuánto vale mi tiempo.

-968 dólares-respondió uno de los asistentes.

-Valla es mucho nunca lo imagine – se sorprendió ante tal respuesta además de que no esperaba respuesta.

Souta Arakawa y su asistente seguían hablando sobre el tiempo de Arakawa, que hasta cuando dormía e iba al baño perdía dinero.

-Ves porque no puedo perder mi tiempo-dijo el señor Arakawa dirigiéndose a la chica – y esto es perder el tiempo – levantándose enojado de la mesa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso si quiere darme un momento yo empezaré – haciendo todo lo posible para que no se marchará. – Mire sino vale la pena le daré 968 dólares –levantándose de su silla.

Arakawa se interesaba por la propuesta de la castaña y dejaba de ponerse su abrigo.

-Porque pienso que debe de ganar más.-Continuó Tachikawa.

-Prepara el cheque amiga-le dijo el señor importante y ella solo sonrío.

Por fin se había arreglado el elevador. Quien Salió primero era una señora de 35 años aproximadamente cabello rubio ojos verdes y con ropa muy fina se podía ver que era una mujer que no le gustaba perder y que todo estuviera como ella quería, no le gustaba que le llevarán la contra. Su nombre era Midori Suzuki.

Midori quien llego con Souta Arakawa empezó a disculparse con él por su impuntualidad, ella era ignorada ya que Arakawa realizaba una llamada.

Midori Suzuki intento explicar el porque de su retraso, él no le daba importancia ya que le encantaba la idea de la fiesta de máscaras de la cual le había platicado Mimi.

Souta Arakawa se retiró de las oficinas.

-Mascarada sorpresa – dijo la rubia volteándose a Mimi para verla de frente.

-Yo lo siento señora Suzuki-decía un poco nerviosa-es que en otras juntas tomé algunas notas y quise improvisar a través de ahí.

Midori entrecerró los ojos y luego dijo con una vez al parecer amable – bueno tienes que preparar una gran fiesta.

-Sí, si claro – dijo Mimi feliz

Sora quien había oído toda la conversación se alegró por su amiga castaña.

-Voy a darte una oficina – dijo Suzuki.

-¿Q… que a mí? – pregunto Mimi no creyéndose lo que oía pero aun así muy feliz.

-Estas a cargo de tú idea – La oji verde dijo – Sarah – la susodicha levantó la cabeza para escuchar lo que quería su jefa – dale una oficina y una tarjeta de crédito.

-Gracias señora Suzuki.

-Basta Mimi desde ahora soy Midori – le ordeno a la castaña de una manera muy amable y sonriente.

-Midori – dijo Takenouchi que estaba cerca

-Midori-repitió Tachikawa.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunto Suzuki dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-Este mensajería – trabándose un poco.

-Ay como sea. –Dijo Midori – ahora yo vigilaré tus movimientos, Sarah – le dijo a Mimi para luego hablarle a la empleada de nombre Sarah.

Volviendo con Taichi Yagami quien ya había salido de la comisaría se dirigió a su departamento.

-Hikari ya vine – le aviso Taichi tocando la puerta.

Hikari era la hermana menor de Taichi castaña y ojos cafés mirada muy dulce piel morena igual que su hermano pero un poco más clara solo contaba con 11 años de edad. (N.A. no me gusta poner en Digimon el número de edades que no se llevan. Como Taichi y Hikari que se llevan 3 años).

-Hola hermano – le saludó Hikari

-¿Qué te pasó? – pregunto preocupado el castaño a su hermana que traía un muñequito de juguete pegado en su mejilla mejilla.

-Fueron los mayores-respondió tranquila.

-Son una lata, a ver eso – dijo el mayor agachándose para ver mejor. – Tú día fue mejor que el mío.

-¿Hamburguesa?-pregunto la castaña al ver que su hermano le daba una bolsa de papel.

-Claro la traje para ti- le respondió su hermano.

Después de haberle dado la hamburguesa a su hermana pequeña le quito el muñeco donde a le Hikari dolió cuando su hermano hacía el procedimiento de quitárselo.

-Gracias Tai, eres mi héroe – agradeció Hikari.

-De nada, yo guardaré esto- mostrando el juguete que le acababa de quitar a su hermana.

Después de esto decidieron ver una película con palomitas donde como era común en los Yagami se le quemaron casi todas.

Mimi y sus amigas trataban de elegir el atuendo que usaría la castaña esa noche para su cita con Michael.

-¿Y a dónde te llevará?-pregunto curiosa la peli morada mientras elegía un atuendo para ver si le agradaba a su amiga.

-Al basquetbol.

-¿Es afuera o aquí? – volvió a preguntar Miyaco.

-Afuera-respondió la castaña probándose un nuevo atuendo.

-Adivinaré te llevará en su jet privado que pilotea el mismo- le dijo Miyaco alegre por su amiga y a la vez triste porque ella no podía tener la misma suerte que su castaña amiga.

-Error-se volteó Tachikawa a Inoue –tiene un piloto.

Las amigas comenzaron a decir que era necesario conseguirle una cita a su jefa Midori Suzuki para que no vigilara todos sus movimientos.

Mientras seguían buscando el atuendo perfecto para la cita timbraron a la puerta.

-Yo voy-dijo Mimi corriendo a la puesta para abrir.

-Valla quien es ese galán -dijo Miyaco que había llegado primero a la puerta y veía un joven muy apuesto.

-Es mi vecino el guapo-respondió Mimi – guarden silencio-les sugirió.-Antonio, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto a su vecino y amigo.

Antonio le respondió que le traía algo de la tintorería.

-¿Vas a una cita?-pregunto el hombre.

-Sí ¿tú?

-Siempre es noche de cita. Bueno nos vemos.

-Oye espera-llamó Tachikawa antes de que él se marchara.

-¿Sí?-deteniendo su camino.

-¿El siguiente jueves tienes algo?-le pregunto esperanzada.

-Siempre tengo algo, ¿qué tenía planeado?- le pregunto curioso y con una sonrisa.

-Pues no te lo puedes perder. Va a ver una mascarada sorpresa – comenzó a explicar para su plan que se estaba maquinando en su mente.-Va a ver baile, comida y estaba pensando en que podrías tener una cita con mi jefa.

-¿Tú jefa?

-Es lista, independiente, valiente.

-¿Y es bonita?

-Obvio-contesto muy segura.

-Bueno si tú crees que funcionará esa cita entonces iré.

-Gracias, nos vemos-y cerró la puerta para recargarse en ella – ahora sí la fiera tiene cita.

Sus amigas le aplaudieron su gran hazaña.

-Esto no es mío – dijo Mimi al ver la prenda que le había traído su vecino.

-¿Y de quién es?-pregunto Sora.

La Tachikawa se fijó en la tarjeta y respondió-de Sarah Jessica Parker. A lo que su amiga Miyaco dio un grito. El vestido resulto ser de la talla de ella y fue el vestido que usaría para su cita. Sus amigas entre felices e indignadas dijeron que iban a tomar una malteada.

Taichi quien había salido de su hogar una paloma le echo su caca y una bicicleta casi le atropella al igual que varios coches.

El boliche donde el moreno trabajaba estaba tocando la banda que él "representaba" los "Teenage Wolves" al parecer estaban ensayando una nueva canción.

-Oye Taichi – le habló uno de los integrantes de la banda. - ¿Qué tal salió todo? – El muchacho levanto sus pulgares arriba.

-¿Quieres decir que le entregaste el demo a Arakawa?-pregunto otro integrante.

-No exactamente no-dijo Taichi caminando hacia ellos – es que aún están no nuestras fechas y todo eso – se inventó para que sus amigos no se enojarán.

-Ya han pasado semanas con lo mismo-dijo el baterista dándole vueltas a su baquetas.

-Ya estamos encarrilados-le dijo Taichi mientras se alejaba-créanme hoy vendrán varios ejecutivos de una disquera.

Todos los integrantes de la banda se miraron algo contentos de por fin que una disquera los reconociera. En eso llegó el jefe de Tai.

-Oye Tai-el susodicho se volteó para ver a su jefe que le hablaba.-Ay un caño que tienes que destapar.

-Estoy ansioso por destaparlo-Yagami miró su reloj – pero lo hará hasta que empiece mi turno que será dentro de 2 horas.

A su jefe no le importó lo que dijo así que le dio el destapa caños. A lo que el moreno no tuvo más remedio que ir a destapar el inodoro. La banda siguió ensayando cuando Yagami se perdió de vista.

Ya era la hora de la cita de Mimi y un helicóptero esperaba a sus pasajeros que no eran nada más y nada menos que Mimi Tachikawa y Michael Smith.

-Creí que el viaje sería en jet – dijo la castaña quien traía un vestido color naranja no muy corto ni muy largo de una sola manga acompañado con una chaqueta color blanco.

-Será en jet solo que esto nos llevará hasta ahí-comentó.

-Ay Dios tengo que archivar esto en mi diario-dijo Mimi muy feliz mientras los dos caminaban al helicóptero.

En el boliche donde trabajaba Taichi casi todas las noches se presentaba los "Teenage Wolves" y Taichi arreglaba el sonido.

-Amigos prepárense para escuchar la mejor banda de Odaiba-dijo con micrófono en mano.- Los Teenage Wolves- y la banda comenzó a tocar.

La música se vio un poco afectada por el descuido o mala suerte de Taichi quien se cayó de su silla e hiso que algunos cables se desenfucharan del aparato de donde se controlaba el sonido.

-Continúen yo lo arreglaré – les alentó.

Mientras Taichi Yagami arreglaba los dichosos cables él se quemaba las manos y los representantes de las disqueras se marchaban.

Por el fracaso que sucedió ese día la banda podría decirse que se había rendido puesto que en todo el tiempo que Taichi los había descubierto no habían tenido ningún golpe de suerte y que era mejor ir a casa o sea retirarse de la música.

-Denme una semana y sí no logró nada en una semana yo lo entenderé y ustedes podrán irse ¿eh? – dijo esperanzado porque aceptarán su propuesta.

-De acuerdo.

El moreno se puso contento por esa nueva oportunidad pero luego se preocupó en como iba a hacer que la banda fuera reconocida en tampoco tiempo.

En una restaurante de sushi estaban tres amigas, una castaña, otra peli morada y por último estaba una peli roja.

-Y lo hiciste-pregunto Miyaco.

Mimi les contó a sus amigas que Michael era lindo y todo un caballero para decir que se habían besado a lo que sus amigas dieron un grito silencioso.

-Mi cuenta-pidió la castaña a un mesero que pasaba por ahí.

-Y dinos-comenzó Sora-sentiste que era un beso normal o sentiste mariposas y todo eso cuando te besó.-le dijo con algo de picardía.

-Yo creo que fue suficiente para tener una cita – sus amigas se pusieron muy contentas ante tal respuesta.

Estuvieron hablando de la suerte de Mimi donde ella no creía en esta.

-Sí no crees en la suerte entonces no te importará que haga un ensayo contigo – le dijo Sora después de haber pagado la cuenta y saliendo del restaurante.

En un puesto de revistas la pelirroja pidió un rasca y gana. Sus amigas le entregaron la lotería donde como era de esperarse la castaña resulto ganadora.

-Eres la persona con más suerte en el mundo-le dijo Innoue después de haber ido por el premio de la lotería.

-Solo es habilidad-aún sin creer en la suerte.

Miyaco y Mimi se fueron en un taxi para ir a planear el evento que se realizaría el jueves.

El lugar donde se planearía la dichosa mascarada era enorme el salón era todo blanco a excepción de las cortinas que eran de un color beige.

-En verdad es hermoso-comentó Midori Suzuki

-Señorita Suzuki-comenzó Tachikawa, pero fue interrumpida por su jefa.

La jefa de las 3 amigas le hiso una leve mueca de que no debía llamarla así.

-Midori- corrigió.-Lista para que te impresione

Mimi Tachikawa comenzó a explicar el como sería la fiesta el tema sería de carnaval, habría un DJ, malabaristas, atmosfera de humo y luces neón, áreas de celebridades, darían de la mejor champaña, en un escenario bailarines profesionales con videos y por último habría cuatro espacios con cortinas, sillones para que haya privacidad (especialmente para las parejas), en el techo bailarines

…

..

El día de la fiesta de máscaras llegó y estaba resultando tal y como Mimi la planeó, toda la gente que se encontraba en la fiesta bailaba y se divertía demasiado definitivamente esa era la fiesta del siglo.

Mimi llevaba un vestido blanco un poco arriba de las rodillas con un cuello halter, su máscara casi no parecía era un sombrero un poco transparente y algunas plumas tapando con la parte de abajo un poco sus ojos y el maquillaje en sus ojos estaban alrededor pintados con un color claro color amarillo con unos pequeños brillos.-Creo que habrá magia esta noche-dijo la castaña para sí.

-¿Y los bailarines?-pregunto una mujer a Mimi.

-Haciendo lo suyo-respondió Tachikawa.

-¿Y Arakawa?-pregunto de nuevo la mujer quien se había quitado la máscara y había resultado ser Midori Suzuki la jefa de Mimi Tachikawa.

-Está feliz y listo para hablar-fue la respuesta que dio la de cabellos miel-Midori revise todo-dijo está vez para tranquilizar a la oji verde.

-Ya lo note-dijo para después ponerse la máscara e irse.

Mimi vio de lejos a su vecino Antonio y dio gracias de que por fin había llegado.

-Muchas gracias Antonio ya sé que te la debo-le dijo cuando ya había ido por él mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-¿Entonces cual de ella es?-pregunto el hombre interesado.

Mimi le señalo quien era su jefa que estaba cerca de las cortinas la primera impresión que tuvo Antonio de ella es que era muy hermosa.

El auricular que traía la castaña le anunció que había una persona que quería colarse en la fiesta a lo que ella respondió – No, no si no está en la fiesta no puede entrar sin excepciones -aclaró algo enojada.

Fuera de la fiesta llevaban a la persona que quería entrar sin haber sido invitado y no era nada más ni da menos que Taichi Yagami.

-Estaba en la lista especial, ¿Qué no vieron la lista especial?-se excusaba el moreno para que lo dejarán entra y mientras era cargado por los guardias.

El castaño llegó a la puerta trasera.

-¿Aquí es la fiesta de máscaras?-pregunto el chico sin suerte a un joven con una libreta.

-¿Tú eres Juro?-respondió con una pregunta.

-Eh sí soy yo-contesto un poco nervioso que por suerte el encargado de ahí no se dio cuenta.

-Llegas tarde-dijo el joven –bailarines 5° salón-le indicó para donde debía ir.

-Entiendo-asintiendo con la cabeza-vamos al 5° salón por mi vestuario- habló fuerte, el chico estaba algo feliz porque por fin había podido entrar a la fiesta.

Dentro de la fiesta.

Mimi vio que su jefa y su vecino se habían llevado muy bien y que gracias que los presentarán. Mimi dijo que eran el uno para el otro y que era lo mismo que les había dicho Madame Serafina.

-Que buen trabajo hace-le alago la castaña a la adivina que estaba cerca de ella.

La mujer mayor le dijo a la joven que era su turno para leerle las cartas.

Tachikawa rechazó al principió la oferta ya que siempre le decían lo mismo como que iba a conocer a un chico muy guapo.

-¿Crees que tener fortuna es norma?-le pregunto Madame Serafina a Mimi – Justo lo que pensé-viendo una carta.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto ahora sentándose en el sillón que estaba en frente de la adivina- es acerca de un crucero eh sentido que voy a ganar un viaje a crucero- dijo la castaña como si ella supiera su destino.

-No lo creo – dijo Serafina con levemente el ceño fruncido-Aquí dice que la fortuna siempre ha estado contigo-sacando la primera carta-Ten cuidado la rueda de la fortuna está de cabeza significa que puede dar la vuelta al revés –enseñándole la segunda carta, la sonrisa que traía la castaña se había desvanecido.

-Si claro-dijo sin creerle-ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar de esa rueda y tengo más de 500 invitados, y se alejó de la mujer.

Los bailarines siguieron bailando, y debido a que Taichi se había colado en los camerinos de los bailarines tenía que bailar en el escenario, él lo único que quería era hablar con Arakawa para hablarle de la banda "Teenage Wolves"

Vestía un esmoquin negro muy elegante con una corbata y camisa blanca máscara negra al igual que su traje y por último un sombreo (N.A. su gran melena era tapada, no pregunten como porque ni yo misma losé)

El chico que seguía con la mirada al hombre llegó a unas escaleras donde lo detuvieron.

-Oye, oye ustedes deben estar en la pista de baile-le detuvo Miyaco-y la pista está por haya-le señalo con la mano donde estaba la pista.

Intentaba excusarse y vio su excusa perfecta era una joven que bajaba muy sensual las escaleras – pues quería invitar a está linda señorita a bailar-dijo Yagami mirando a la joven a los ojos.

-Quieres hacer muchos punto ¿eh?-dijo Mimi Tachikawa cruzándose de brazos ella había resultado la chica que Taichi quería invitar a bailar.

-Perdón no entiendo-dijo el "bailarín" confundido y volteando a las amigas de ella.

-Baila con él-le dijo Sora animándola.

-Te mereces bailar, la fiesta es hermosa-le animo también Miyaco.

-Creo que sí, también merezco algo de diversión-aceptando la oferta del joven tomando su mano para terminar de bajar las escaleras.

Cuando Taichi Yagami y Mimi Tachikawa por alguna extraña razón se sentían en un mundo al que nunca habían llegado. La música que empezó a sonar era un poco más tranquila pero aun con un sonido de fiesta.

Los castaños se fueron acercando para darse un beso dulce y apasionado que duro más de 20 segundos, mientras estos dos se besaban una mujer los veía y pensaba que mala suerte para la chava.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo espero les haya gustado y recuerden esta historia está basada en la película golpe de suerte.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Hasta la próxima nos leemos.**


End file.
